How to wake a sleeping Ninja
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: One-shot. Deidara just wants to sleep so why can't Tobi get that through his thick skull? No pairings.


Hi! Ok. So this is my first Naruto fic. It's a one-shot and is Akatsuki-centric. Just a bit of fun really. It was written for my friend Touch of an angel because she has been feeling a bit down lately.

I'm sorry for OOC-ness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Deidara just wants to sleep so why can't Tobi get that through his thick skull?

Enjoy!

------------

"Deidara-Sempai?" A quiet voice called to the large bundle of blankets and pillows that made up more than half his partners bed.

The bundle didn't make a noise nor did it move. Tobi, the owner of aforementioned quiet voice, decided to try a little louder. "Deidara-Sempai?"

Again the bundle didn't make a noise but it shifted slightly and Tobi watched it hopefully. Only for that hope to filter away when the bundle ceased its movement and returned to its silent and still state.

Tobi's shoulders slouched and he glanced at the clock on their shared nightstand. He sighed; they were going to be late… again.

Suddenly, a slight noise caught his attention and his face lit up behind his orange mask as he watched the bundle shift once more. Only to once again slump as the movement stopped.

He sighed again. It was going to be really annoying if his Sempai didn't wake up soon. Then, a thought came to mind.

He silently lifted himself off his own bed and walked the short distance across the small room. Crouching down, he raised a hand poked at the bundle. "Sempai!" He said once again.

As before, the bundle moved but this time it was accompanied by a soft groan.

"Sempai." Tobi repeated. "Wake up. We have the meeting to go to."

The bundle sighed and slowly a hand emerged and pulled the top of the blanket back to reveal a tussled head of blonde hair.

Tobi looked into a half lidded blue eye. "Sempai," He said. "The meeting."

"Tobi." The blonde said tiredly. "The meeting isn't until ten. Go away."

Tobi glanced at the clock again. "But Sempai-"

The blonde sent him a glare. Tobi fell silent but not through fear. He was trying not to laugh because said glare looked more like a pout coming from the half-asleep blonde.

Taking this as his chance, his Sempai pulled the blanket back over his head and rolled over so he was facing the wall.

Tobi sighed and lowered his gaze. Then he saw it; a few odd strands of golden hair were sticking out from the side of the blanket. Slowly, he reached out a hand and lifted then in his palm. He looked at them _so shiny…_ he thought. Then he softly closed his fingers over the tresses… and tugged.

The bundle shifted once again and Tobi watched with slight amusement as his Sempai's hand appeared from the blanket closed around the stray hair and immediately pulled the strands out of Tobi's hand and back under the blanket. The amusement was short-lived, however, as the bundle settled once more.

Tobi slowly stood and was about to call his Sempai again when an idea came to mind. A wicked grin spread across his hidden face and he silently extended a hand towards the blankets.

Slowly he gripped the edge and with all the speed and agility of an Akatsuki ninja, he pulled the blanket clean off the bed.

His Sempai instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest in a vain attempt to shut out the sudden drop in temperature. Realising this was doing nothing, the sleepy blonde cracked an eye open to send another glare/pout towards his partner.

"Tobi." He stated, sounding scarily calm. "You have five seconds to give me back my blanket, or I will blow you to smithereens."

Tobi froze.

"One." The blonde started counting.

_What should I do?_

"Two."

_If I don't give it back, he'll kill me…_

"Three."

_Then again, if I let him go back to sleep, we'll be late and that means Leader-Sama will be mad at us…_

"Four."

_Oh what the heck! If it gets him up…_

"Five! That's it your dead!" The blonde leapt off of his bed and glared (really glared this time) at the masked ninja.

Tobi knew he would probably pay for what he was about to do later but he preferred to face Deidara's wrath over their Leaders.

"You are _so_ dead, Tobi!" The blonde raged.

Tobi took a few steps back, dropping the blanket as he went. His sempai took a step towards him but before the blonde could so much as blink, Tobi has spun on his heel and ran to their bedroom door.

He ripped the door open and tore off down the hallway.

Deidara was now fully awake and was tearing down the hallway after him.

------------

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, drummed his fingers on the large, oval-shaped table. He had counted how many Akatsuki members were present five times now. He had also named their villages of origin, families and their specialties in battle. Yet there was still no sign of the blonde bomber and his annoying orange-masked partner.

Just when he was about to yell at someone to go and get the pair, the door to the meeting room burst open. Pein could only watch as the black and orange blur (that he assumed was Tobi) zoomed past and around the table to stop at the seat to his far right.

The masked ninja sat down and stared expectantly at the doorway.

"YOU!" A familiar voice growled from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the enraged blonde who now stood in the doorway glaring menacingly at Tobi.

"Deidara." Pein said trying to get the blondes attention.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Deidara yelled still glaring at Tobi.

"DEIDARA!" Pein yelled.

"What?!" Deidara turned his gaze towards their leader but immediately dropped the glare when he registered who he was talking to.

The blonde then looked about the room at the other members of the Akatsuki apparently only just realising they were there.

Kisame, the blue face member with the big sword, was not looking at him but Deidara was sure he was hiding a grin behind his hand. Meanwhile, Konan (the only female of the group) had her head in her hand, shaking it slightly. The rest seemed to be stuck on deciding whether to laugh or glare.

Deidara could feel his face heating up. There he was, the Akatsuki's bomber ninja, stood, bare foot and with _seriously_ messy hair, in his pyjamas (which consisted of baggy shorts and a t-shirt that was so big it was nearly slipping off his shoulders.)

"Deidara." Pein growled out. The blonde turned to look at their leader. "Sit down. NOW."

Deidara nodded once before walking around to the other side of the table. He took his seat next to Tobi (who he was sure was grinning like a loony under his mask).

"Right." Pein said addressing everyone around the table. "Now that we're _all_ here," he added, shooting a fierce look towards the embarrassed blonde before turning his attention back the rest of the group. "Let's begin."

Deidara sat quietly with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting on top of them. He refused to look at anyone for the remainder of the meeting until his face had returned to its normal colour.

------------

What do you guys think? Please review!

=^-^=


End file.
